world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072714darmokmerrow
cthonicCatamite CC began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 03:29 -- 03:29 CC: Ͽ Đarmok appears in றerrow's bedroom, behind him. "றerrow and Ļily on the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 03:29 AA: "ACK!" MERROW JUMPS IN FRIGHT, BEFORE TURNING. "OH, DARMOK. IT IS YOU." 03:30 AA: "Hmm, yes, you seemed quite enthusiastic about this Lily." 03:30 CC: Ͽ "Ⱦhiago and Ļily, the றost Đangerous Ǵame." Ͼ 03:31 AA: "Yes, you do seem to have big problems with Tezeti. Is it truly only because Miloko dislikes him?" 03:32 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "Ⱦhiago on the Đragon's Ɓack." Ͼ 03:33 AA: "The dragon's back again? I still haven't figured out what you mean when you say that. Mother said you used to say it about Rilset Leyers in the past, though. And mentioned you saying it about Commander Aggaro as well, I think." 03:33 AA: "Is it simply your way of expressing hatred?" 03:35 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "Đean, on the Đragon's Ɓack. Đean, locked in the closet with piss. Đean, servant of Ĵack. Ĵack, enemy of the Ƿlayers. Ĵack, Ƕigh Ƿrogrammer of Ѧrena. Đean, Տervant of Ĵack. Đean, on the Đragon's Ɓack. Ⱦhiago, on the Đragon's Ɓack." Ͼ 03:36 AA: "...I think I begin to see. Thiago is like this Dean, who you say was a servant of this Jack, who you say is our enemy?" 03:37 AA: "So you believe that Thiago is working with our enemies?" 03:37 CC: Ͽ "Ĵack, on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors. Ĵack, building the Ⱦemple of Ļeft and Ʀight." Ͼ 03:37 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. Ͼ 03:38 AA: "How do you know this?" 03:39 CC: Ͽ "Đarmok, ϝriends on the இther Տide." Ͼ 03:39 AA: "Hmm. You said the same thing about the newcomer Mavico, didn't you?" 03:40 AA: "'Friends on the Other Side?'" 03:41 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Ļibby in the Ѧrchives." Ͼ 03:42 AA: "Well what do you propose we do about it? We can't exactly act against a co-player without evidence against him. I mean, we COULD....but it would probably be terrible for group morale. And it feels hasty somehow, either way." 03:44 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. "றerrow, in the Ѧrchives." Ͼ 03:44 AA: "The archives. You're suggesting I do research?" 03:45 CC: Ͽ Ƕe shakes his head. "றerrow, his eyes gouged out." Ͼ 03:46 AA: "I apologize. I wish I understood better. Let's try again. What else would you use to describe the Archives? Or this Libby who is in them? Maybe I can piece together your meaning." 03:49 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Ļibby in the Ѧrchives." Ͼ 03:51 CC: Ͽ Đarmok thinks for a moment. "Ļibby and Ɓalish in the Ѧrchives, Ļibby's Ƿrimer ϝulfilled. Ļibby in the Ѧrchives. Ļibby in the ϝurthest Ʀing." Ͼ 03:54 AA: "Not much help I'm afraid. A Primer would be like an introductory text to a subject, so we assume fulfilling her primer means this Libby has....what, passed basic training? And now she's in the Archives. Balish is no doubt our father, but I don't know if that gives me any help in deciphering who Libby is. A former ally?" 03:54 AA: "Except....I think you implied Libby was one of these 'Friends on the Other Side,' right?" 03:55 AA: A thought occurs to him. "Darmok! This Scarlet, who claims to be Acenia's mother, and who has assisted us in preparations for this game....would she be a 'Friend on the Other Side?'" 03:57 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Տcarlet and Ļibby, Ļast ϝemales of Ѧrena." Ͼ 03:57 CC: Ͽ Ƕe shakes his head. "Ļily and Ѧcenia, Ļast ϝemales of Ѧrena." Ͼ 03:58 AA: "Darmok....this 'Arena.' Is it another world?" 04:02 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Ѧrena, Տerver of ǴodஇՏ." Ͼ 04:02 AA: "Hmm. That part I don't understand." 04:03 AA: "But it sounds like you're confirming that Scarlet truly is Acenia's mother." 04:03 AA: "And....this Lily. She is also like Acenia. And this Libby. So they *do* have a connection." 04:04 AA: "Are they related by blood?" 04:04 CC: Ͽ Đarmok taps the side of his nose and giggles. Ͼ 04:05 AA: "My my my. Acenia should know of this. I should tell her--" He thinks about it for a second. "No, she is sleeping. The news will keep till she's awake. No reason to disturb her rest now." 04:05 AA: "This Jack, though. He was also of Arena, you say. Is he also someone's Friend on the Other Side then?" 04:07 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grumbles. "Ĵack, Ѧshes to Ѧshes." Ͼ 04:07 AA: "Oh. I see." 04:08 AA: "He was the Enemy of the Players, you said. Should we be concerned about these other two? Are they also Enemies of the Players?" 04:10 CC: Ͽ Ƕe shakes his head. "Ʀilset, Ҁompleting Տcarlet's Ƿrimer. Տcarlet, her Ƿrimer Ҁomplete. Ʀilset and Տcarlet in the Ѧstrolabe. Ѧcenia in the Ѧstrolabe. Ѧcenia in Տcarlet's Ѧrms. Ѧcenia on the றeteor." Ͼ 04:10 AA: "Rilset....Acenia's father. With Scarlet, who apparently really is her mother. Is this Primer connected?" 04:11 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ 04:11 AA: "So Libby and Balish were also together, like Rilset and Scarlet were?" 04:11 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "றerrow in the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 04:12 CC: Ͽ Đarmok's brow furrows. "Ɓalish, Ѧshes to Ѧshes." Ͼ 04:12 AA: "But she didn't go to the Astrolabe, or make a child like Acenia, to send on a meteor. She went to the Archives. To the Furthest Ring." 04:12 AA: "Hmm? Wait, I assumed 'Ashes to Ashes' meant someone had died." 04:12 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ 04:12 AA: "But Commander Aggaro is still alive." 04:13 CC: Ͽ Đarmok Տhakes his head. "Ɓalish, Ѧshes to Ѧshes. Ⱦhe Ҁhuckler, sad little king of a sad little hill." Ͼ 04:14 AA: "Mmm. You say that last one about the Commander a lot. Is the Commander the Chuckler?" 04:15 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "றerrow in the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 04:15 AA: "I suspect he does not like being called that." 04:16 CC: Ͽ Ƕe chuckles. Ͼ 04:16 AA: "It almost sounds like you are talking about two different people. Which would explain why he had dealings with a creature on the 'Other Side,' come to think of it." 04:17 AA: "Except....they couldn't really be DIFFERENT people, could they? They would have to be the same person, just....different." 04:18 AA: "Darmok, are there other versions of our parents on The Other Side?" 04:20 CC: Ͽ Đarmok claps excitedly! "றerrow, his eyes gouged out!" Ͼ 04:21 AA: Wait. My eyes gouged out? Am I wrong then? 04:21 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. Ͼ 04:21 AA: "But no....your tone certainly sounded more excited than you would be if I were wrong." 04:22 AA: "Wait, 'eyes gouged out' means I'm right?" 04:22 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ 04:22 AA: "That is....a very unintuitive metaphor, Darmok." 04:23 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. Ͼ 04:23 AA: "But....this explains so much. Why mother never birthed me and yet the tests proved me hers. How you and Miloko are my siblings despite our parents not, presumably, trading partners like square dancers." 04:24 AA: "The parents who birthed us must have been on The Other Side." 04:24 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins and nods. Ͼ 04:25 AA: Merrow scratches his chin and lets the implications set in. 04:26 AA: "You said Thiago is working with our Enemy, correct? Does he have friends on the Other Side?" 04:27 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. Ͼ 04:28 AA: Merrow sighs. "I'm afraid I'm no closer to figuring out the Thiago issue then." 04:30 AA: "Can you give me any advice for how to approach dealings with him? Assuming I can't just, as you put it, send him to the 'Temple of Left and Right?'" 04:30 CC: Ͽ Đarmok sighs. "Ʀyspor, on the Ļand of Ƿendulums and Ƿain. Ʀyspor, saving his friends. Ⱦhiago, sold for a song." Ͼ 04:31 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. "றerrow, his eyes gouged out?" Ͼ 04:31 AA: "Ryspor. The Ryspor of the Other Side, I imagine? Thiago's true parent, rather than the sky pirate..." 04:31 CC: Ͽ "Ļibby and Ʀyspor in the Ѧrk." Ͼ 04:32 AA: "Hmm. Libby again. The one whose Primer was Complete with Balish." 04:32 AA: "The one in the Archive, in the Furthest Ring." 04:32 AA: "What do you mean by 'Sold for a Song?'" 04:32 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Ɓalish, Ѧshes to Ѧshes. Ʀyspor, Տhoulders soaked with Ⱦears." Ͼ 04:32 AA: "Oh....that Balish died, and Ryspor comforted her?" 04:33 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Ⱦhe Ƿlayers on the Ļand of Ƿendulums and Ƿain. Ĵack on the Ļand of Ƿendulums and Ƿain." Ͼ 04:33 AA: "Jack again. The Enemy of the Players." 04:34 AA: Merrow has a sudden thought. "Darmok, your brother's name is Jack, is it not?" 04:34 AA: "He's not the same Jack, is he?" 04:34 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. Ͼ 04:35 AA: "Two Jacks then. That's confusing." 04:35 CC: Ͽ Đarmok holds up three fingers. Ͼ 04:35 AA: "Three?" 04:35 CC: Ͽ "றerrow on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 04:35 AA: "Jack of Arena, Jack Heston....who is the third?" 04:37 CC: Ͽ "Ĵack, of the றidnight Ҁrew." Ͼ 04:38 AA: "I see. I've never heard of the Midnight Crew. I'll have to keep a listening orifice out for his name being mentioned I guess." 04:38 AA: "So which Jack was on the Land of Pendulums and Pain with the Players when Thiago was 'Sold for a Song?'" 04:38 AA: "Jack of Arena?" 04:39 CC: Ͽ "Ĵack, Ƕigh Ƿrogrammer of Ѧrena." Ƕe nods. Ͼ 04:39 AA: "And what happened?" 04:41 CC: Ͽ "Ļibby, ϝrozen in time. Ļibby, Ƕer Σchoes Цnchained. Σcho, mad with Ƿower. Жate, Ѧt the Σcho's றercy." Ͼ 04:42 AA: "Kate....I don't know this name. One of the Players?" 04:42 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Жate Ѿightt, Տylph of Ⱦime." Ͼ 04:43 AA: "Hmm. There's a Wightt on the list of Players. but his name is Eric." 04:43 AA: "...wait. Were our parents, the ones on the Other Side, I mean....were they playing the same game we're about to play?" 04:44 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Ʀyspor, றeouet, and אate - Ƿerform the Տcratch." Ͼ 04:45 AA: "Is 'the Other Side' the world of the game?" 04:47 CC: Ͽ Đarmok claps excitedly. Ͼ 04:49 AA: Merrow is also getting excited. These are some major breakthroughs. "Okay, so the Players that were meeting with Jack, their enemy. They were our parents. And Kate was one of them. And Ryspor did something to save her, I guess? And....somehow this affected Thiago for the worse." 04:49 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ 04:50 AA: "So that's the source of his corruption. But who pulls the strings? Especially if he has no Friends on the Other Side." 04:53 CC: Ͽ Đarmok sighs. "Ⱦhiago, Ƕeartless." Ͼ 04:53 AA: "...so there is no puppetmaster? Just....corruption in general?" 04:53 CC: Ͽ Đarmok cocks his head. "றiloko, Տleeping on Ƿrospit. Ͼ 04:53 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs, then makes a spinning motion with his finger. Ͼ 04:54 AA: "Oh. I apologize, brother. I got so caught up in all this. Thank you for telling me. I will think on what to do about Thiago." 04:54 AA: He turns to give Darmok the chance to leave. 04:55 CC: Ͽ Đarmok vanishes. Ͼ 04:55 CC: ((i gotta head to bed like... 30 mins ago. I'll see you later.)) 04:55 AA: (( No problem. Sorry to keep you so late. )) 04:55 CC: Ͽ np Ͼ -- cthonicCatamite CC gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 04:55 --